Toxic
by asianh3r0
Summary: The war between Jueru and Kuristaru has been goes on for 1000 years. Kiku is the general's daughter from the Kuristarun and had no feeling for anything. She one day gets kidnapped by a Juera soldier into his base. She soon realizes that the guy is a ...
1. Intro

~Intro~  
>~Toxic~<p>

~Takako Kiku~

"Once upon a time, there was a peaceful town called Jueru. Everyone was happy and loved the kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a kind king. One day the kind king turned sick and was soon going to die. He gave his son everything he owned before he passed away. After his death, the people were already talking about the king. "Foolish King! Foolish King!" the people would say. The prince over heard everything and soon figured out that the king's death wasn't naturally. The king was actually poisoned by the chef's food. The chef had put poison in the king's drink and the peasants, who have told the king's that they were poor, were actually filthy rich. They were all after the kind king's treasures and wealth. After the prince figured out everything, he kicked everyone out of the kingdom. He refused to listen to all the peasants' problems. He turned heartless and never trusted anyone again. Soon the people got angry and rebelled by leaving Jueru. The people made a new town called Kuristaru. Yet people were still dying because the soil to farm wasn't as good as in the other kingdom.

"Why do we have to suffer here while the Prince is sitting on his ass?" complained a peasant. The Kuristas now tried to fight the Juerus. During the years, the Juerus tried to make peace with the Kuristas but they always had refused. "We'll not give in until the prince is dead!" said a Kurista. But Legend says that the prince is still living in that abandoned castle. The war is even still going on—"

"Ichiro! Don't tell our daughter this. She's too young to know this." said my mother, interrupting my dad's story.

"Shut up, woman! Don't tell me how to teach my daughter! I'll make sure my daughter will be smarter than her stupid mother. Come on Kiku." spat my father.

My dad grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. I looked back at my mother. She looked upset.

That was the last time I saw her. She ran away from home and left me a note. It only said "Goodbye my daughter. My daughter, Kiku."


	2. Chapter 1 Invasion

**Hello People. Sorry I didn't update my stories, i had a research project that I had to do so i was busy with that. In fact I got an 88 on it, which I work so hard on. =_= That whore. But I give you this long first chapter as a reward for your try to do Black and White next time. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

~Toxic~  
>~The Invasion~<br>~Narrator's view~  
>~Chapter 1~<p>

At the Dorimu Academy, everyone is in the gym watching the final match of Kendo. The one who wins this match gets first place. Both of the students are good competitors.

"Ready…set…go!" said the referee.

Both students ran forward to counter attack. On the left side of the room with light brown milk chocolate hair and brown eyes was HiroYuki Daisuke. He is a good at academics but his aim was his really strong point. But it was no match for his opponent, Takako Kiku, who was on the other side of the room. He has bleached blond hair with sapphire blue eyes. Kiku is the general's son. He is always perfect at everything he does, but he has a secret that he keeps from everyone. Kiku is actually a girl. She hides this from everyone but only two other people know about her identity.

The two students kept countering attacking each other for a whole two minutes. Suddenly Kiku strikes Daisuke's wrist and he then dropped his shinai and fell down.

"Winner! Takako Kiku!" said the referee.

She took out her men and then walked up to Daisuke. Everyone else left to gym. There were some of Kiku's fans standing there to admire the winner.

"Wow Kiku you're truly are the best and the perfect student." said Daisuke.

He said it while scratching his head. Kiku helped Daisuke up.

"You're good too." Kiku said with a smile.

"Wow! Really?" said Daisuke with excitement.

Daisuke began to blush.

"Psh. Daisuke, you're truly are pitiful. You are getting all excited by just one compliment. He's just pitying you." said another voice.

Daisuke and Kiku turn to the door, which was where the voice came from.

It was Kasumi Ryota. He was a chubby student and known for his strength. He had black hair but you can rarely tell because he wore a red headband that covered his hair. He wore a black vest and black loose pants.

"I guess you're right." said Daisuke with disappointment.

"That's not true!" said Kiku.

"Then again, I can't blame Daisuke. Kiku is the general's son and friends with the Prince. So probably the Prince and the General bribe the teachers here so Kiku can have good grades and just has to worry about training."

"That's not true either!" said Kiku.

She was now angry by Ryota's comments.

"Now what's the problem here?" said a gentle voice.

It was Prince Akio. He had blonde sunny hair with sky blue eyes. He is one of the people who knew Kiku's secret.

Some girls screamed when Prince Akio came in. Kiku, Daisuke, and Ryota bowed down.

"Stand up. Now what's wrong?" asked Prince Akio.

"Nothing's wrong!" said Daisuke.

He then chuckled nervously. The Prince looked at them with angry eyes. He then smiled.

"I see. You guys should dress up, it's getting late." said Prince Akio.

"Yes, your Majesty." said both Daisuke and Kiku at the same time.

They both walk away. As Kiku passed by Prince Akio, he gave her a towel.

"You did well today. Remember tonight is the meeting." whispered the Prince.

"I know." said Kiku.

She walked away.

"As for you Ryota. It's not very nice to create rumors. Especially if it's not true." Kiko heard the Prince say gently.

Meanwhile, Kiku was dressing up for the meeting in the curtains. She then looked up in the sky. It was already sunset. It was very rare that Kiku could see a sunset.

"It's beautiful." She said to herself.

The Prince came in.

"Kiku! Are you already?" said the Prince.

"Oh yes! I'm coming." Said Kiku.

She dressed up faster. Prince Akio waited for her outside. She opened the door. They both wore their military uniforms. It the top was red and the pants was white with black boots.

"Let's go." said Prince Akio.

Prince Akio led to the military base.

It already turned night as the meeting was going to end. The General, Kiku's father, was clearing up the final plans of invading Jueru's kingdom. The General was the other person who knew Kiku's secret.

Meanwhile outside to military base, two guards were outside standing watch. There was rustling in the bushes a mile away and one of them heard it.

"Sir! Did you hear that?" said the first guard.

"Hear what?" said the other guard, giving an attitude.

"I heard rustling in the bushes." The first guard whispered with fear.

"Psh! That's just the wind." said back the other guard with confidence.

"But Sir! It sounded like it was coming from our direction."

"Psh! Don't worry about it!" said the guard, chuckling.

The first guard tried to calm his mind so he closes his eyes. He started to shake, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he was scared. He decided to open eye and looked at the guard next to him. The guard's eye was wide open.

"Sir?"

He dropped to the ground and blood flood to the ground. He seems to be stabbed. The remaining guard backed away. He grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"CAPTAIN WE'RE BEING IN-" Before he was able to finish his sentence his head was sliced off.

People in the control room understood what was going on. The Captain in the room grabbed his walkie-talkie as fast as he could and tried to talk to the General who was in the meeting. The Captain took out his cigarette.

As person were pushing their chairs, the General stopped them before anyone left.

"Stop. Everyone come back here. Seem important." said the General.

He turned on his walkie-talkie. Static was heard from the device and then someone in the control room started to talk."

"General! Someone in the east wing said that there are invaders here. Seems like he's a bloody soldier." said the Captain.

"Bloody soldier?" Daisuke said curiously.

"A bloody soldier is an urban legend created by early Kuristas. Kuristas believed that Juerus was making a machine that made originally humans into vampires. Some people succeeded while others were complete failures and had to live with the horrific face the machine has brought them. During battles these vampires were faster, stronger, and more flexible then average human soldiers. They were called bloody soldiers because these vampires would kill everything that stand in their way. They would be dripping in blood after the battle was over." said Kiku.

Kiku gripped her sword that was on her belt.

"People said the minute you look at them in the eye you die instantly." She added.

She gulped. She never dealt with a bloody soldier before. She was really scared. She knew as a perfect student she should not be scared so she tried to hide her fear but Prince Akio could tell.

"It's going to be okay. I'll protect you." said Prince Akio.

He patted her head. She then smiled.

"General! What do we do? The invader seems to have reached inside the building. He's moving quickly." said the chief of the control room.

The General hesitated.

"Close all the doors to trap the invader." The General said.

"Yes! General!" said the Captain.

In the control people were running away. The Captain told everyone in the control room to lock all the doors in the military based. All the doors were locked. The hallways were locked by the metal doors. The Captain chucked. He grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"All doors are locked and also the hallways are closed." said the Captain lightly.

"Where is the bloody soldier now?" said the General.

"We're on that right now." said the Captain.

He lighted a new cigarette. He was looking over the screen of one of the person in the control room, where they were looking for the invader in which corner or hallways he was in.

"Captain, I can't find the bloody soldier in any of these rooms or hallways." said one of the workers in the control room.

"What! Keep looking! Where is that bloody bastard?" screams the Captain as he smoked his cigarette.

"General. It seems that we can't find him." said the Captain.

"HOLY CRAP!" scream the Captain.

People were screaming in the background as the General, the Prince, Daisuke, Kikus and the other people in the meeting were listening to the walkie-talkie.

"The bloody soldier is in the control room." said the General.

"Akio, Daisuke and the three of you come with me. The others go to the other way to the control room. Bring your cards to open the door. Kiku and Ryota, you two stay here, in case he comes here. Move out!" said the General.

Everyone except Kiku and Ryota ran to the door. The general opened the door with the card and everyone ran out the door. The general locked the door as he left.

"What a pity. Your own father doesn't believe you'll survive if you face the bloody soldier and leaves me in charge of you." said Ryota while chucking.

"That's not true." said Kiku.

She then whispered those same words again to herself. She knew it was true and her father never thought she was ever strong enough. She began to doubt herself knowing that saying those words wouldn't convince Ryota because it didn't even convince herself. She gripped her sword harder. Minutes flew by as Kiku and Ryota were still in the meeting room. Ryota was standing near the door leading against the wall. Kiku was standing on the other side of the room, preparing her sword.

"Wow. This is getting boring." Ryota said.

He punches the door open.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get killed?" scream Kiku.

Ryota looked outside the hallways. They were empty.

"You're just being a chicken." laughed Ryota.

He left arms out, his left arm in the hallway.

"See there nothing…" before he can finish his sentence his left arm left his body.

Ryota's eyes widen.

His arm was sliced off.

"You bastard. You cut my writing arm. Come out where ever you are you bloody bastard." screamed Ryota.

Ryota took out a bazooka gun. Trying to aim it with only one arm he searches for the bloody soldier. He looked up at the ceiling. Ryota and Kiku saw something red glowing there. Ryota smiled and chucked.

"I founded you, you bloody bastard!" said Ryota and shot the missle.

The ceiling parts where Ryota shot fell down on him.

"Where is that bloody bastard?" said Ryota.

"Right here." said a voice and Ryota felt something pierce through his back.

A sword pierced though Ryota's body. The bloody soldier pulled the sword out of the body. Ryota fell down as blood flow through the floor. The bloody soldier jumped to the ceiling. Kiku had drawn her sword and was gripping it. She was waiting for the bloody soldier to attack. She slowly walked around as she looked up at the ceiling. The bloody soldier jumped down the ceiling trying to counter attack Kiku but Kiku was just on and used her sword as a shield to protect herself.

"You're pretty good at this aren't you." said the bloody soldier while pushing down his sword against Kiku's sword with a sinister smile.

"You're good too." said Kiku.

She was pushing her sword upward against the bloody soldier's sword. Then the bloody soldier jumped again.

"You're very good at combat. Especially for a girl." said the bloody soldier.

"What!" screams Kiku.

She began to wonder how he knew that she was a girl. Quickly, the bloody soldier sneaks behind Kiku and knocked Kiku unconscious by hitting her pressure points.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a different place. It looked like a dungeon. She tried to move but her hand and legs were tied up.<p>

"There's no point of escaping." said the bloody soldier.

He came out of the shadows. He was wearing a military uniform that looks like Kiku's but all black. He had ebony black hair and red crimson eyes that shining in the night.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to killing me?" said Kiku with a smile.

She was trying to unlock to chains.

"No. That will be too easy." said the bloody soldier.

The bloody soldier moved closer to her. Kiku tried to move back, trying to move further away from the soldier. Kiku's back bumped to the wall. She couldn't move and the bloody soldier was close to her. He bent down to her eye level. He then grabbed her neck.

"My name is Takao Takeshi." He whispered into her ear.

He licked her neck. Kiku flinched.

"I'll be the one who will make you suffer ever second of your life." He whispers in her ear.

He bit her neck, sucking her blood.

"His teeth are piercing through my skin." said Kiku in her mind. She bit back her tongue.

She looked at the window. There was no moon tonight. She thought it was the last time she will ever she the night.

"What a beautiful moon tonight." She whispered.

She then close her eyes due to the lost of blood.


	3. Chapter 2 FIrst Night

Blood—everywhere, on the walls, flowing on the floor, dripping from the ceiling. The fire was spreading quickly around the house. Almost everyone in the room is dead except for a 10 year old Kuristaru soldier. She was against the bloody wall that wasn't on fire, shaking with fear. In front of her, there was a soldier in all black with his ebony black hair and red crimson eyes. He was taking out his sword from a bloody soldier's head. As he yanked out his sword from the bloody soldier's head, blood spattered everywhere and on the Kuristaru soldier's face. Yet she didn't even darn to blink. The house was collapsing from the fire. The soldier all in black walked to her, holding his bloody sword that is still dripping blood to the floor. The Kuristaru soldier tried to move further away from him but it was no use. The soldier counter attack as she screamed.  
>"Someone... help me …... please..." said the Kuristaru soldier as she closed her eyes.<p>

Day One in the Castle  
>Narrator's View<br>Chapter 2 

Kiku stood up from the bed. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. Her face, drenched in sweat, stared onto a wall with scared bulging eyes. 

"What was that? A nightmare or a memory?" Kiku thought. 

She then realized that she was transferred to a different room. It was more girly and luxurious then the dungeon was she was locked away from before. Everything in the room was pink or white. Kiku realized that her clothes were changed. It was a white nightgown. Luckily she was still wearing her mother's necklace. It was a light pink heart shaped necklace that had 8 pink crystals in it instead of 7 pink crystals; the only thing Kiku cherished in her life. Suddenly, Kiku heard knocking from the door and turned her head. The door opened. Kiku quickly hidden the necklace under her dress.

"Good morning, Miss Kiku,"said the butler wheeling the cart into the room.

"The chef cooked you breakfast," the butler continued as he prepared Kiku's meal.

The butler was well-dressed and also wore all black except for his white collar shirt. His hair was also black but in the sun, it shined navy blue. He also had red crimson eyes. Just like that bloody soldier, Takeshi. He put the bed tray table over Kiku and put her breakfast there with a spoon and fork. It was eggs and bacon. 

"Green Tea, Miss Kiku," said the butler.

"Oh, yea,"said Kiku.

The butler gave her the cup of green tea. She stared at the green tea in her hands.

"I promise you that it's not poison."said the butler as he surprised Kiku by saying that.

"The Master is not that type of person who poison people. If he wanted to kill someone, he does it head on. In fact you and the Master made a contact."he continued.

"A contact?"asked Kiku.

"You'll be treated like a guest and treat this castle like home,"said the butler.

"What's my end of the deal?" asked Kiku. 

"Your end of the deal is that..." Before the butler finished his sentence, he was interrupted from the knocking on Kiku's door.

"That must be the Master,"said the butler.

He walked to the door and tried to open it.

"So I finally get the prince; the face that everyone wants to kill," Kiku thought.

The butler opened the door. There stood a 7 year old boy. He looked a lot like Takeshi, with his black ebony hairstyle but his eyes were different they weren't crimson but sky blue. He wore luxurious clothes and was well dressed. He was wearing Lolita clothes.

"Yoshikazu, did you do the preparations for the party tonight?" said the 7 year old boy as he turn to the butler.

"Yes, Master. I just need to finish with the decorations in the ball room. The food is already cooked and is just cooling off," said the butler as he was kneeling in front of the boy.

"He's looks so similar to Takeshi. Are those two related? Wait, can't be or else Takeshi would be the prince instead of him," Kiku thought.

Yoshikazu chuckled. The boy stared at Kiku. Kiku got nervous wanted to start the conversation.

"What's your name, Young Prince?"said Kiku with a smile.

"My name is Takumi, you stupid woman," said the boy rudely as he turned his back on her.

Takumi turned to Yoshikazu.

"Yoshikazu, show this stupid woman around,"said Takumi.

"Yes, Master," replied Yoshikazu as he stand up.

Yoshikazu closed the door as Takumi left.

"Miss Kiku, I'll be be waiting outside your door. Just tell me when you're finish," said Yoshikaru as he opened the door and close the door behind him.

Kiku sipped the green tea. She then began to get the spoon from the bed tray table and started to eat her breakfast. The green tea was so sweeter than what she thought. The eggs and bacon was the way Kiku liked it. After Kiku finished eating, she opened the door. She look outside in the hallway. There Yoshikazu was there waiting for her.

"Oh Miss Kiku, you're ready," said Yoshikazu.

"Yea. But what do I do.."Kiku said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the bed tray. I'll clean it up later," interrupted Yoshikazu.

"Should we start this tour?" continued Yoshikazu.

"Oh Yea,"said Kiku.

Kiku followed Yoshikazu.

"This is the S-hallway. This is where the other guest stay in." said Yoshikazu.

As Yoshikazu kept continuing to tour Kiku, it started to look more and more familiar to Kiku. It was like she already new this castle inch by inch. Kiku began to become nervous.

"Why does this place look so familiar," Kiku thought.

"I never set foot in this place yet it looks like I knew this place for age," she continued.

Her arms were shaking from fear.

"And this is the library," said Yoshikazu.

Yoshikazu turned to Kiku.

"Miss Kiku, are you feel well?"ask Yoshikazu.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," said Kiku as she snapped back to reality.

"This is a big library," said Kiku as she tried to change the conversation.

"Oh yes. You see, the Master loves to read books in his spare time," said Yoshikazu.

"How long have you been with the master?" ask Kiku.

"I been with the Master for thousands of years," said Yoshikazu with a smile.

"Oh I see." said Kiku.

"He's been with Takumi for a long while." Kiku thought.

"You know, you can take out some books if you want." said Yoshikazu.

"Oh really? Then I'll chose this one," said Kiku as she pulled a book from the third shelf.

Yoshikazu was surprised.

"Romeo and Juliet. Do you love romantic stories?"

"No, not really. I been reading Shakespeare lately and this is the only book I can never find in other libraries," replied Kiku.

"I see. I want to take you back to your room, Miss Kiku."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I can go back to my room on my own," said Kiku as she started to walk back with the book in her hand.

"Umm, Miss Kiku!" said Yoshikazu as he tried to stop her but she was already far away that she couldn't hear him.

Yoshikazu looked at the clock behind him. It was three o'clock.

" I have three hours left to finish the decorations. But first.."

As Kiku opened the door to her room, she realized someone went to her room. The bed was fixed and the bed tray table was gone.

"Did Yoshikazu come to my room? Can't be. I tried to go to my room as fast as I can." Kiku thought.

She laid in her bed and began to read Romeo and Juliet, hoping that it eases her nervousness.

It was six o'clock, Yoshikazu opened the door and closed the behind him.

"Master Takumi, the decorations are finished. And the guest are coming here soon," said Yoshikazu.

"That's good to hear. Yoshikazu, can you get my other clothes," said Takumi while changing his clothes.

"Here you go," said Yoshikazu.

"Yoshikazu, open the door. Some of the guests are here."

"Right away. Master Takumi, or should I say Master Takeshi," said Yoshikazu.

He smirked. There, the 17 year old boy came out fixing his jacket and tie. The boy had ebony black hair and red crimson eyes.

Meanwhile Kiku woke up, from her nap. She fell asleep while reading the first three pages. She got out of bed and looked out of the window.

"Wow, its already night time,"Kiku said to herself.

She stenches and started to walk to the door.

"I need a glass of water," yawned Kiku.

She opened the door and closed the door behind and went downstairs. When she went downstairs to the main lobby, she saw there were a lot of people in dresses and tuxedos and was well-dress in the other hand she was in a white night gown and was barefoot.

"Maybe if I quickly get a glass of water, nobody will notice me," Kiku thought.

In order to get to the kitchen she had to go to the ballroom. The ballroom was more crowded than the main lobby. She tried to get pass to many people.

"What's that weird smell? It's smells so bad. Smells like blood," she thought.

She covered nose with her arm.

"How can these people act like the smell is nothing? Are they like vampires?" she thought.

Suddenly Kiku bumped into someone and looked up at him. He was wearing a military uniform but not the one she would wear but the one that her father wears, red rose top with gold tacklers and a white pants with black boots. He looked like in his 20's. His blonde golden bangs were in the back of his hand that you can see his forehead and with red crimson eye's clearly. He was holding a glass with wine in it. Luckily, no wine was spilled on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kiku said.

"Don't worry about it," He said happily.

"He must be the general of the Jueru," Kiku thought.

Kiku left the scene right away. She ran away from the general.

"Some reason... his presence scares me. I get a bad feeling with him," Kiku thought.

Meanwhile the general watched as Kiku ran away.

"It's very rare to see a human here in a party like this," said the General.

"General Bard." said a man's voice.

The general turned around. It was Takeshi.

"My nephew, Takeshi, I told you many times, call me Uncle Bard," said the General.

"I'm sorry, but we should start," said Takeshi.

"Oh yes," said General Bard.

General Bard went on stage and tapped his glass with a fork.

"Thank you all for coming here. I like to thank my nephew for hosting this birthday party," said General Bard.

All the guest clapped as Kiku went out of the kitchen. Kiku spotted Takeshi shaking the general's hand right away.

"Crap! Takeshi is here. Maybe he didn't see more," Kiku thought.

"I like to play a simple game of tag. Is that okay, my nephew?" ask General Bard.

"No, why. I figure that you would want to play that game and move all the furniture out of the way to play." said Takeshi.

The crowd grew noise and we're whispering to each other.

"General Bard always loves to play that game. I wonder who is it?"said a guest.

"It's probably someone he hates of course," said another guest.

"Since its my birthday, I get to pick whose it, right my nephew?" said General Bard.

"Go right ahead." said Takeshi.

"Hmm.. I chose... her," said General Bard.

"The girl with bleached blonde hair with the white gown standing behind the kitchen." said General Bard.

Kiku was surprise and knew he was talking about her.

"Kiku..." Takeshi whispered softly to himself.

Takeshi looked a bit surprise but kept his cool.

"The rules are simple. Whoever is It, gets a 10sec head start , they can go any where they like to go. The limits are escaping to the gate, the 4th floor, and the library. Anyone is welcomed to enjoy in any time. The other guest that are not playing Tag, has to go to the library until someone captures whose ever is It. Whoever captures It, gets the prize. Whoever is It, has to run away from the ones that tries to capture her until 5:30. If they manage to get away from the ones that are trying to capture them then they will get a prize of there choice instead,"said General Bard.

"A prize..." Kiku thought.

"The prize of capturing her is getting her blood," continued General Bard with a smirk on his face.

"Oh crap they're vampires." Kiku thought.


End file.
